


TRES: A GOT7 inspired heartbreak

by crisdieta



Series: TRES. [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, GOT7 inspired, Plot Twists, choi youngjae inspired, youngjae choi past love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisdieta/pseuds/crisdieta
Summary: "You want to go back.. to see if it is as good and as sweet as you remembered.And sometimes, you disappoint yourself."A/N: This is my first attempt into posting here in AO3, so I'm not sure if it's ok to use GOT7 tag even if it's only an inspired work. Not based on anything that happened previously irl.Main Characters:Jin - fondly called JaeAssa - fondly called Ace





	1. Regret and Resolve

**Assa -**

 

Assa came to Jin's apartment to surprise him. They have not spent time together for a while now since she was busy with school activities, preparing to graduate senior year. Her parents are arriving next week from Japan to attend her graduation, and they’ve been tirelessly convincing her to move back with them and continue her studies in her home country.. as if that is easy. But today, important things in school and her family can wait..

_It's their 3rd year anniversary. It's okay if Jin forgot about it.. He's been so busy lately as well. She hopes he's home though.._

 

Assa took the last 2 flights of stairs, walked up to Jin's door and knocked..

* * *

**Jin -**

 

Jin was busy with the last of his soccer matches, spending time to coach the juniors.. getting them ready and confident before he leaves the team. But there's also another thing occupying most of his time. He was secretly attending a music camp for the past three weeks, and having the time of his life composing songs on the piano. His plans after graduation is slowly starting to change. Now, he wants to explore his newly discovered talents.. Now, he wants to pursue a different dream.

 

The knock on the door woke him up from his tired slumber. His muscles ached as he force himself to walk to the door.. He really should go easy on himself later at practice.

 

A rush of air and a heavy weight instantly woke him up. Assa jumped on him, and he tried to regain his balance or they will end up on the floor.

 

"What the f*… what are you doing?!" He harshly pushed Assa back on her feet.

* * *

  **Assa-**

 

Not the one to be fazed, Assa smiled brightly, leaned closer to Jin and whispered, "Happy 3rd anniversary, Jae".

 

She watched as Jin's face change from confusion into bafflement.. And knew the moment realization registered on his face. She's a bit hurt, but that's fine.. She already prepared herself beforehand. She's fine even when Jin forgot about it.. She chose to understand.

 

"Oh, I'm so so SO SORRYYYYYY, Ace!! I totally forgot. Sh*ts. I didn’t get you anything.. I was so busy.. And there's still so much to do.. I made plans with the soccer team to train this afternoon.."

 

_When will I be a part of your……_

 

"Can I just join you at practice today? I can totally cheer at the bleachers for you!!" Her smile never falters.. She still chooses to understand.

* * *

  **Jin -**

 

"No, you can't go. I'm sorry.. I still have music camp after soccer practice."

 

He watched her smile disappear and see the question before she asked, "What music camp?"

 

Jin guided her to the couch, and started explaining to her everything that's been happening in his life lately. How he discovered a part of himself through music.. And how flowing words, melodies and sounds can make him feel like a different person. He recounts everything in a trance, he didn’t notice the hurt that registered on Assa's face..

 

"Let's break up."

* * *

  **Assa -**

 

"You made plans on your own again.. never once including me. When will I ever be a part of your dreams, Jae?"

 

"You are.. You are a part of everything in my life. Why do you suddenly want to break up?" He really looked clueless.

 

"Because you are never anywhere that I am lately. Because you have been so distant the past few months.. And here I was, thinking it was all about graduation.. That maybe on our anniversary, that you forgot is today, we will finally discuss OUR plans.. But here you are, making your own. You never mentioned any of these to me. If I am as important to you as you say, you would have told me the moment you applied for that camp.."

 

"We were both so busy, Ace.. I never got the chance to.."

 

"You were busy. I was just a call away. You know I would've dropped everything.."

 

He don’t have words.. He refuse to admit he was wrong..

 

"Remember last week, I called you? I was at the library.. I waited for you after class, and was looking forward to spending dinner with you. But you cancelled on me at the last minute because 'something came up'. You were at the music camp, weren't you?"

 

When he remained quiet.. She finally let her tears fall.

* * *

  **Jin-**

 

Jin looks at her pretty face, the face that he loves.

 

 Assa was her childhood crush.. The embodiment of his dream coming true. But maybe she's right, his dreams changed.

 

He's scared. He can see everything flash before his eyes.. This will only be a start.. The music camp already gave him the scholarship he needs. He will train with the bests in New York. He wants to try more things, and improve his skills on the piano. He wants to compose songs that could make people feel. He wants more.. more than what he has now. He wants Assa to stay beside him through it all.. But he knew… he honestly think, he will only hurt her more in the long run..

 

He looks at her again. This time, she has stopped crying.. There are still tears pooling in her eyes, but they're no longer falling.

She looks straight right back at him.. One.. Two.. Three seconds..

* * *

  **Assa-**

 

_She looks straight right back at him.. One.. Two.. Three seconds.._

 

Three seconds was all it took for her to understand.

She stood up with shaking hands, and walks out of his life.


	2. A taste of success.

Jin -

It's been three years of exploring music and non-stop trainings.

And it's the first time in a while that he's been given a break.

 

 _"I think this is not a good idea."_ He told himself while staring at his bedroom ceiling.

_"I miss her."_

 

Three months passed by quickly because he kept himself busy.

He tells himself he's happy, and he is.. really he is. He's living his dream.

But at times like today, when he's alone.. his mind keeps on drifting back to her.

 

_Our anniversary.. you forgot.._

 

_I would have dropped everything.._

 

_when will I ever be a part of your dreams?_

 

Her words haunt him.. specially on days like today.

 

 

Assa-

"Happy Anniversary!"

 

Assa turned around and found James' face covered with flowers.

_It's been a year already?_

 

"You forgot, didn’t you?" She heard him asked.

 

"No." _Ofcourse not_. She took the flowers and smiled brightly at her boyfriend.

The guy who picked up her broken pieces. It's been three years since J-j.. since her break up.

And she wants to think she's all better now.

 

_The light on her phone kept on blinking in the dark. It was past 1am, and she knew it's him. Her eyes immediately pooled with tears. With shaking hands she picked it up. With a hopeful heart, she answered the call._

 

_"Ace?"_

 

_She can't speak. There's too many things she wanted to say, but no words seem to came out._

 

_There was long pause. There's always a long pause every time she answers his calls._

_There's a sigh and she just knew he's going to ask that question again._

 

_"Ace, how are you?"_

 

_"I don't know." She forced herself to whisper out._

 

_"Please take care of yourself." He said before hanging up._

 

She cried herself to sleep again that night. She remembered too many nights like that one. He would call, ask her how she was, and then tell her to take care of herself before hanging up.

 

James asked her about a couple of years ago after she cried to him, why she kept on answering Jin's calls.

 

"Because in every single time that he called, I cannot help but to hope. I knew that if I didn't pick up, and he was going to ask me back.. I will regret it. And what if he's calling because he's sorry about everything and wants to start again? I cannot not know. I have to know.. I have to answer the call.. I just need to.."

 

But she didn't need to. Not once did Jin called again after that day.

 

Jin-

He picked up his phone for the nth time that day. He's been looking at that number more and more the past few days.

 

He knew he shouldn't call her anymore. He knew it ever since the day that guy, James, told him straight to his face,

 

"Please stop calling her. Stop asking if she's okay. She will never be okay because you kept on calling her and giving her false hope. Stop confusing her and let her go. Be a man and let her go."

 

So he did. Or at least, he tried.

 

He put down his phone, picked up his notepad and write instead..

 

_I'm staring at it, a long time._

_Your number that has become meaningless._

_That I used to easily press thousands and millions of time._

 

_If I press the call button, if I press this number.._

_You with the soft heart will definitely pick up the call._

 

_If I say I miss you, if I say I'm having a hard time,_

_I will make your soft heart cry again._

_So, 'I'm doing well, so I hope for you to be well too'._

_And like that, I end the call._

 

"I'm not doing well though.."


	3. A Chance

Chandria -

With a queue number on her hand and a book on the other, Ria was waiting to get inside the venue.

She's going to do an article about the show today. And if she's lucky, she'll get to a chance to see him again..

 

The next track played and his voice started singing the saddest song she has ever heard.

 

_I hope your days without me are as sad as mine._

_Why am I the only one in pain?_

 

_I see how you’re happy without me._

_And still a part of my heart aches_

_to hope that you're unhappy with him._

 

_I am always drowned of thoughts of you._

_I'm tired from crying but I look for traces of you again._

 

 

She knew she was crazy to read too much into his lyrics. But ever since that first day of hearing Jin Rigel sing, there were two things she's very sure about.. The sorrow in his eyes and the deep pain in his voice, they're real.

 

A couple of years back, Jin released this song about being tired.. of feeling too much that he cannot eat nor sleep. He's been begging for another chance, and resenting that his muse has moved on.

 

His muse. Of course it has to be about a girl.

This girl from his past didn't choose him.

And still, he wants her back.

 

And as a fan, she has always resented that.

 

Jin -

Trauma

Sick

Hey

Phone Button

  
In the last 4 years, Jin has written these songs for his one great love.. to let her know that he's sorry and that he's waiting for another chance..  Too bad, he has never heard anything from her.

 

It's been 4 years and anyone would think he was able to move on by now.

But who says pain ends after a predetermined period of time? Or that love ends, for that matter?

 

Just when he thought he's been able to move past it, he heard the news..

Last week, Assa and James broke up.

 

 

Chandria-

"Ria! Number 283!"

 

She looked up from the book she was reading upon hearing her name. She walked in front of the crowd to collect her event passes and backstage ID. She was ushered towards the back entrance, and was left to roam on her own.

 

She walked towards the narrow aisle, slipped herself behind the black stage curtains.. and was greeted by the usual systematic chaos of production staff, floor directors and different team runners. She knew the drill, _keep out of everybody's way_.

 

Her eyes automatically searched for him. And just like all the other times she'd been here, he's there.. on his usual corner where the piano was. Uncaring of the noises and flood of people around him, he was again in his own world.

 

 _He's writing a song for her again_. _3 years and still.._

 

She's been a fan of Jin Rigel exactly 3 years today. She remembered hearing him on stage that night, and instantly fell in love with his sad songs. It was purely his music that got her interested at first.. until she learned all of his songs, and heard parts of his untold story.

 

She sighed, and walked to her usual spot as well. She sat on the stairs a few steps away, just behind the wall that hid her from his view. She listened to him arrange and re-arrange his music, sing a couple of lines with the piano.. Hoping that this day is one of those special days, where she get to hear the almost completed version of yet another new song.

 

_For three years, you wrote your whole story in episodes.. and as your story unfolds, I get to know you more.. I get to see how much you loved and how much you hurt.. I hope that one day, you find a love that never gives up on you. I hope you find the kind of love that stays._

 

 

Jin -

_If I could, I would pull it up and rewind.._

_I look at you and I could see right through you._

_You don’t look back, not once.._

_But let’s see who wins._

_I’m never giving up.._

_You are supposed to come back to me._

 

He looked up from his music sheets, closed his eyes and stretched out his arms.

 

His music professor once told him that writing is therapy. He even gave him a journal so he could start writing everything down. But words on paper can only do so much after some time. He wanted to pour out more of his frustrations, more of his pains.. And so, he started putting those words and emotions into his music.

 

 _I still have half an hour before the show starts_.

 

He quickly stood up to go, but a yellow something caught his eyes.

He turned around to look and met her eyes.

 

 _She's here again_.


End file.
